Car Trouble
by supergirl3684
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Reid...A bad accidents has Reid recalling why hewas weary of taking a beer from his dad at his 21st bday and whyhe was surprised to find his present was a '67 Sting Ray...CONTAINS the spanking of a teenager don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**CAR TROUBLE**

**Summary:** Takes place after Reid...A bad accidents has Reid re-calling why he  
was weary of taking a beer from his dad (at his 21st b-day) and why  
he was surprised to find his present was a '67 Sting Ray...

**Warning:** Contains the spanking of a teenager…don't like don't read!

**A/N:** A special thanks to those who read my first story! Another special thanks to those who recommended I write a part 2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man ran into his house and changed before grabbing his keys and heading for the garage. When he saw the car he smiled; never in a million years did he image that his dad would have gotten him the car of his dreams for his twenty-first birthday…his dad. The boy smiled brighter…his dad was his world. Sure he had, had another set of parents; ones he loved…and lost at a young age…ones he thought about everyday but his dad had done everything in his powers to help him…mainly by loving him unconditionally. As he pulled out of the garage he noticed it was starting to rain and he frowned. He needed new tires on the stingray but hadn't had time; yup, his father would kill him if he found out. As it was he was running late and didn't give the tires (and lack of traction) a second thought.

As the rain came down harder Reid briefly considered pulling over. He shook his head; he'd promised his dad he'd come home for supper. Reid hadn't broken a promise since…well…it'd been several years. The young man's thoughts drifted to his dad and everything they'd been through; so intense were his thoughts that he forgot about the upcoming curve. By the time realization struck it was too late…the car hydroplaned and launched itself off the road. Reid could only hold on as the car flipped over and over again before finally coming to rest, upside down, several yards from the road. He looked around trying to get his bearings but the pain in his head was intense. The boy's eyes started to shut even though he was fighting sleep. As the sleep started to win he whispered, "Dad…" and then he lost consciousness.

---- FLASHBACK ----

It had been a little over two months since Mac had first…punished him. It had been a little over one month since his last punishment. That one had been bad; of course he'd gotten drunk (again) and then seen fit to drive home. Oh yeah, Mac had been pissed at that one and the next morning had made sure his displeasure had been known. Reid had been even double surprised when, after he was done he let him know that another drinking / driving accident would result in Mac using something other then his hand; what he didn't know and truth be told he didn't WANT to know. Nope, instead he promised the older man that he would NEVER drink again…especially since he was underage.

Mac had also seen fit to ground Reid for a month. Reid had been upset at that since he was staying in the dorms at college but Mac hadn't cared. Instead, he found ways to have someone from his team check up on his son everyday at different times. The month lasted forever for Reid but in the end it had strangely drawn the two closer…which is why both were surprised when Reid found himself in trouble…again.

---- END FLASHBACK ----

Reid opened his eyes…'what happened'? He looked around trying to get his bearings once again. He slowly realized that he was still in the car; still in his seat thanks to the seatbelt he'd worn. All around him there was broken glass. He tried to call out for help but then he noticed he was surrounded by trees. 'Crap…I'm not on the road.' Reid pushed the panic feeling away and tried to think about how Mac would handle the situation. 'Ok, first thing first.'

He moved his arm slowly, mentally making sure nothing was broken. The seatbelt wouldn't release so he quickly tried to find his cell phone…it took him a minute to realize that he was getting tired again. With no cell phone in site, Reid hit his horn and held it down; hoping that someone would hear and investigate…slowly he again lost consciousness.

---- FLASHBACK ----

Everything had been going good; Mac had taken Reid to grief counseling for a while and it helped both of them. Reid's smile, which always looked like Claire's, was back…slowly at first but it was there. It was after the drinking / driving stint that Reid had gotten quiet again; which unnerved Mac to no end. Finally he'd gone to the boy's dorm room to talk…and tell him he was un-grounded.

"How are you doing Reid?" Reid shrugged his shoulders not bothering to address Mac. Mac suppressed a sigh and sat on the bed. "Look at me please." The firmness of the order didn't go unnoticed by the younger boy who immediately did as he was told. Mac could see the uncertainty was back in his eyes. "What's going on Reid?"

Reid thought about shrugging his shoulders but knew that he would only get scolded again. After a few minutes Reid finally looked up and met Mac's eyes. "What do I call you?" Mac looked back at him, both shocked and confused. "I mean...I can't call you dad, at least not yet and Mac seems so...guest like. What do I call you?"

Mac suddenly smiled as he realized what Reid was saying. Even after all this time the boy was still afraid that Mac would just up and leave him. Mac tried to make sure to tell Reid some way that he'd never leave him alone...but he understood where the fear came from. "Well, there are other ways to say dad. Why don't you choose one of those?" Mac could see Reid's mind working. "Make it workable please."

Reid grinned, "What fun is that?" Mac rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Think on it tonight and tomorrow you can tell me before you go out." He watched as his boy's eyes lit up.

"You mean it?" Mac nodded in response as he rose to leave. "Thanks Mac...I love you...pop." Mac gave Reid a hug and kissed his forehead. "Love you too son."

---- END FLAHSBACK ----

"Sir...sir, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Reid opened his eyes to find a man staring back at him. "Sir, my name's John Richards...I called 911; are you alright?" Reid shook his head; he wanted to speak but his mouth was too dry. "Just stay still sir, helps on the way."

"I...want...my dad." The man nodded his head in understanding wondering if there was anything he could do. "Sir!" Richards jumped back up and ran for his car to call for help once again...Reid had started to seize.


	2. Chapter 2

The seizure lasted for a minute and when Reid came back he had a hard time remembering what had happened. "Sir, I'm a firefighter and I'm here to get you out." Reid didn't reply; he was still too dazed. The firefighter quickly cut the seat belt and caught the young man in his arms.

Reid could feel himself being put on a stretcher and moved to the waiting ambulance; he looked at his rescuer. "I want my dad." Then he succumbed to the same unconsciousness that had already claimed him twice.

---- FLASHBACK ----

The cops that had come upon the scene had called the paramedics and Reid soon found himself in the hospital. The cops were questioning him but Reid refused to talk. "Son, you're in a lot of trouble; I suggest you talk to me."

"I want my dad; his name is Mac Taylor…Detective Mac Taylor." The cop's eyes went wide. He knew who Mac was and didn't really want to have to explain to him. "Please, can you just call my dad?" The cop nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Danny, its James…listen, I have a kid here who says his dad is Mac Taylor…uh-huh…" The cop walked away and Reid lay back down and closed his eyes. When the cop came back Reid still didn't acknowledge him; he knew he was in trouble…'why did I want Mac to come here?'

---- END FLASHBACK ----

"Welcome back kid." Reid opened his eyes and looked at the paramedic who was smiling down at him. "You gave us a scare there; try to stay awake alright?" Reid mouthed the word 'tired'. "I know; is there anyone we can call?"

"My dad...Mac Taylor...d-detective..." Reid closed his eyes briefly trying to gather more strength but something just felt wrong. "I need my dad...tell him. I...no...Drink..." Reid's eyes rolled back and the paramedic yelled his name. He could only watch as the kid's heart machine started to flat line. "We're losing him!"

The ambulance seemed to go faster and the paramedic in back relayed the info he'd gotten from Reid to the cops. It only took them a few minutes to find Mac.

Mac was home waiting for Reid; he sighed...'he promised not to be late.' Mac swallowed his frustration knowing that what ever the reason it would be a good one; he trusted his son. When the phone ran he couldn't help but smile thinking that it was probably Reid saying he was going to be late. "Hello..."

"Uh...Detective Taylor? This is Officer Jeff Stevens...Do you have a son named Reid?" Mac could feel dread pouring into his body and in that second was transported back in time…

---- FLASHBACK ----

Night had come and the 'office' was unusually quiet. Mac closed his eyes and drank in the peace. 'Such a great day.' Of course he should have remembered the adage about speaking too soon. The knock on the door drew him away from his reverie. "Come in Danny."

Danny Messer, the man you had helped Mac and Reid become close, stood in front of Mac's desk looking more then slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, boss...I got this friend in the one oh third...he uh...was called out to a party and there was some underage drinking going on. Some of the kids managed to get away and he went after this car...a stingray I think he said and the car spun out of control..."

Mac sat up straighter and motioned for the younger CSI to sit. "Take a deep breathe and just tell me what's going on."

Danny nodded and took the ordered deep breathe. "The kids are fine but the driver and passenger are getting some stitches. Mac...the driver was drunk. The cops have no choice but to charge him with DUI." Mac stared back at Danny with a look of 'you're telling me this why'? "Boss, the driver...w-was Reid."

Mac shot out of his seat. "What did you just say?"

Danny wanted to bolt but knew he couldn't. "I'll drive you down; they took the kids to the NYU hospital." Mac grabbed his coat and together the two CSI's ran down to the parking garage. The drive was intense; more intense then anything either had experienced. When they got the hospital Danny let Mac go in alone.

---- END FLASHBACK ----

"Detective Taylor, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here…what happened?"

"From what we could tell the car missed a curve…it flipped over multiple times; the paramedics are taking Reid to the NYU hospital. Your son asked us to tell you that he…he wasn't drinking."

Mac couldn't help but laugh at that. He of course understood the reasoning behind Reid's weird message. "Thank you officer, I'll meet him there." Mac hung up and quickly got into his car. As he pulled up into the hospital he made only one call.

Danny Messer came tearing into the hospital waiting room. "Mac…is he ok?" Mac looked at the younger CSI and smiled. Danny's hair, normally impeccable, was disarrayed; his glasses were crooked, and his jacket was buttoned wrong.

"They haven't brought him in yet. We just have to sit and wait; should be here soon." The two men sat side by side…each lost in their own thoughts. Danny closed his eyes and sat saying a silent prayer…"Dear god, please protect the boy…I love him as a brother and I can't…please, just keep him safe."

"We have Caucasian male, age 26…flat lined in route…we got him back…vitals are…"

The rush of doctors, nurses, and medics was dizzying. Mac rushed off to talk to the medic, wanting…no needing to know what happened. Danny rushed to by Reid's side as the doctors began to evaluate him. He took the younger man's hand in his own, tears springing to his eyes…'what did you do kid'?

---- FLASHBACK ----

The three men had driven in silence back to Mac's apartment. No words were spoken as the two older men carried the youngest into the apartment. Danny looked at Mac and felt his heart break; Mac looked close to collapsing. "Go to bed Mac…I'll look after him." Mac nodded, to exhausted to argue.

In bed, sleeping, Reid looked much younger then his nineteen years…Danny sat at the desk, never allowing his eyes to waiver. It was early morning when Reid awoke with a moan. "Does your head hurt from the stitches or the hang over?"

Reid gave Danny a dry grin, "Both." He looked around the room and couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. "Danny…where's Mac?" Danny was more then surprised to see the tears but like Mac he understood exactly what the young man was thinking.

"You scared him Reid; his adrenaline crashed so I told him to sleep and I stayed with you. I wouldn't wish him in here too soon kid…you're in for it big time." Reid frowned and looked at the door before lying back down. 'Yup, Danny's right…for once.'

---- END FLASHBACK ---

Danny looked over at his boss; he could see the unshed tears in his eyes. The doctors had rushed his son into emergency surgery…there were no promises to save his life…only reassurances that they'd "try their best." Without thinking and without shame Danny put his hand into Mac's and squeezed; Mac squeezed back and the two sat there…waiting.

"Mr. Taylor?" Mac let go of Danny and stood up; it had been six hours since he'd last seen his son. "Reid lost a lot of blood, we had to remove his spleen but he should make it. The next twenty four hours will tell us." Mac allowed his tears to flow.

"When can I see him?"

"He'll be in recovery for another hour then we'll move him to the ICU; you can see him then." Mac thanked the doctor before sitting and allowing his tears to fall. Danny sat beside him and said nothing knowing that Mac just needed some time.

By the time the nurse led them back they were both edgy; the adrenaline which had sustained them was leaving. "You should try to talk to him; it would be good if he could wake up, if even for a couple minutes."

The two men nodded. "Reid, it's dad…can you open your eyes for me son? Come on baby, open your eyes for me."

"Dad…" There was no hiding the grin on Mac's face. Danny stayed in the back and could feel the tears falling down his own face. "…no…mad…me…I…sorry…" A sob escaped from Reid as he fall back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains spanking! If you don't like please skip or stop reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac sat by Reid's side, talking to him every so often; he hadn't understood what Reid was trying to say so he waited. "Come on kid, you promised to be home for supper, at this rate you're gonna be weeks late. Reid…just open your eyes for me." It was another couple hours before Danny got him to sleep.

"Hey Reid, it's Danny; look boy, your dad is a mess. Wake up and annoy him already, ok?" When he got no response he sat and took hold of the boy's hand. "It's ok Reid; me and your dad will wait." And wait they did…for another two days.

"Dad…"

"Hi, baby…I'm glad you're awake."

"Are you mad at me…?" Reid looked at his father; fear written in his eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you Reid; it wasn't your fault son." Mac looked back at his son; confusion etched on his face. Mac was momentarily glad that he'd sent Danny home.

"I wasn't paying attention…forgot curve…"

"I think you paid for that mistake don't you?" Mac kissed Reid's forehead.

"I paid last time too…" A look of confusion etched on his face. Mac smiled at his son and shook his head.

"The stitches stopped me from tanning you bare for the entire thing." Reid frowned at that.

"You mean, it could have…been…worse?" Reid grinned at his dad causing Mac to ruffle his hair and grin back.

"Go to sleep baby; I'll be here when you wake up." Reid closed his eyes and fell into a dreamful state.

---- FLASHBACK ----

Danny had definitely been right about not wanting Mac to come too soon. It was late afternoon before Mac came into the room feeling more in control of his feelings. "Thank you for taking of Reid, Danny. I think him and I need to talk though; why don't you go home and rest, shower, and then come back later." Danny gave Reid a hug and quickly left.

"I don't know what to say Reid. Didn't we just talk about this? Whose car were you driving and why?"

"It was John's…I wanted to test it out."

"Look at me…why?"

"I saved some money; pop, he was willing to sell the car to me for five thousand dollars; that's steal. Then we went to Mark's to study for the exam but they decided to have a party. I only had two beers I swear. We were taking off before the cops came but we hit gravel and spun out of control…you know the rest."

"Come here Reid." Mac pointed to a spot on his right side. Slowly his son obeyed. With no hesitation, Mac pulled him gently across his lap. "We talked about this before…I hope we never have to talk about it again." In one quick motion Mac had Reid's night pants and boxer to his knees. There was no hesitation as he brought his hand to meet the boy's backside.

_swat, swat_ Reid let out a yelp; Mac had never started spanking him so hard before. _swat, swat_ Tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't help but let out little signs of distress as Mac continued to spank him. _swat, swat_ "D-dad!" _swat, swat_ "Please…no more!" _swat, swat_ "Ah!"

Mac looked down; Reid's backside was red. "You will not drink and you will NEVER drink and drive. Had you listened to the rules we wouldn't be here and had we not already discussed this particular subject we would be done." With that Mac pulled Reid's boxers back up and picked up the wooden brush Reid hadn't seen. In his lap, Reid stiffened, 'oh no…I forgot…he said…' Panic started to sit in.

"Please, pop…I won't do it again…pl-please." Mac froze his heart to the pleading; he could sense the panic in the boy. Not wanting to further distress him he quickly raised the brush and swatted him 10 times. Reid let out yells with each and after the sixth one went limp and sobbed. Mac rubbed the boys back until he quieted down and then righted him and his clothing before sitting him on his lap.

"I've got you Reid; it's gonna be ok."

"I'm sorry pop…I won't do it again, I swear…"

"I know baby; it's ok."

---- END FLASHBACK ----

Mac and Reid both woke up at the same time and stared at one another. "How are you doing baby?" Mac got up and sat on the bed; he needed to be close to his son.

"I'm ok dad…when can I go home?" Reid looked around; he felt more alert.

"Another week if you behave yourself. Are you sure you're ok?"

Reid nodded but couldn't look his dad in the eyes. He'd told Mac he missed the curve…'I swore I'd never lie to him…' Of course, telling Mac the truth wasn't an option; he knew that the fact that he was 26 would mean nothing to his dad. With that thought in mind he looked up.

"I was just thinking…I hate hospitals…please can I get out sooner?"

"Not until the doctors say you can. Try this: You should have been paying attention to the road so you're grounded for two weeks; the first week you'll stay here and the second week you'll stay with me. Does that make better?"

"No but it'll have to do. Am I really in trouble?"

"You are until you're done recuperating son." Mac smiled at the boy before turning his attention to Danny who'd just walked in.

"Good afternoon Taylor's; go ahead and go Mac, I'll baby-sit the kid." Reid glared at the comment but said nothing. Mac hugged him and father and son said good bye. "Sleep while you can kid." Reid looked at him confused but still didn't say anything; truth be told he was pretty tired.


	4. Chapter 4

When Reid woke up an hour later Mac still wasn't back. "Where's dad at?"

"He got called in; he'll be back in a little while. Want to talk about what happened?"

Reid gave Mac a curious look. "I missed the curve; it was stupid but nothing more." Danny glared at him but neither said anything for a while. When Mac finally came back Danny got up. "I'm outta here Mac. Reid…" Danny walked over and bent down so that his mouth was a mere inch from the boy's ear. "I'm the one person, you never lie too…you should have thought about that."

Danny gave Mac a hug and walked out of the room. "Did I miss something?" Reid shook his head; 'I'm in so much trouble'. The two sat and talked for an hour and then Reid fell back to sleep.

---- FLASHBACK ----

Reid was bored. Mac had grounded him for two months and it just so happened that Reid was on his summer break. Mac hadn't wanted to leave the boy alone but knew that Reid couldn't spend his days in the lab either so he did what he'd done the first time; at different intervals someone would go to his house under a false pretense to ensure the boy was still there; usually it was him and Danny.

The first month went by well enough but as the second month continued Reid was having a hard time and finally decided he needed to get out. Having figured out that the time intervals was between three to five hours Reid decided he had enough time to go for a walk, grab a hotdog and get back in plenty of time. What he did expect was Danny coming to pick him up for lunch; just the two of them.

Danny wasn't too surprised to not find Reid in the apartment so he sat and waited. When Reid showed up he stood rooted in place and stared at older man. "Where were you?" Reid opened his mouth but no words came out. "You get one warning boy and then there are consequences; where were you?"

"I went for a walk. I'm sorry…I-I just got tired of sitting in here and doing nothing. I was feeling like the walls were closing in on me…why are you here? Stella just left like two hours ago."

"I talked your dad into letting me take you to lunch; I figured you'd be climbing the walls about now." Reid looked away; tears coming to his eyes. 'Why do I keep messing up?' Danny could see the pain in the boy's eyes and got up and hugged him.

"Listen to me Reid; it's ok. I understand; I really do. You think you're the only that gets grounded; I did six months at one time. I know how restricting it can feel…you were going to lie to me weren't you?"

Reid blushed, "Yeah but you reminded me so of Mac the truth just slipped out…that and I didn't know a good enough lie." Reid chuckled softly; 'of all the things to admit…'

"I'm gonna say this once: I'm the one person you never lie to. You get drunk, need a place to crash, come to me. I'll call Mac tell him you're with me, you go home the next afternoon and he's none the wiser. I doubt you'll be able to lie to him but that's ok. You shouldn't lie…especially to me. Remember, I can help you out of a fix but if you lie, you're on your own; got it?"

Reid nodded his head and suddenly hugged the older man. "Thanks Danny…" Danny hugged him back and in the end neither told Mac about what happened and Mac instinctively knew not to ask.

---- END FLASHBACK ----

The week had gone by slowly for Mac and Reid but it was finally over and Mac led Reid into the apartment. Reid looked around and smiled, 'it's so nice to be home'. Mac kissed Reid on the forehead as he lowered the younger man onto the couch.

"How are you holding up son?"

"I'm fine dad…really."

Mac smiled down at his son and went about getting supper ready. "Is Danny going to be coming by?" When there was no reply Mac turned around and saw Reid lying down on the couch…asleep. He smiled and went about his business.

On the couch a guilt Reid waited until Mac was in the kitchen before opening his eyes. Truth was he didn't know what Danny was up to; Danny hadn't talked to him more then necessary. As he started to fall asleep he couldn't help but think that it'd been some time since Danny had been made at him.

---- FLASHBACK ----

Reid had been on his best behavior since Danny had caught him out of the house and soon his second month of grounding was over. With school just a few weeks away, Mac allowed Danny to take Reid down to DC to meet some friends. They were to be gone for a week. Before they left though, Mac gave Danny absolute power of the younger boy.

The first few days went by great and with no real problems. Then one of the younger siblings of a friend (follow that train of thought!) came down and all heck broke loose. The other boy, Alan, invited some people into the hotel room and soon a full blown party was in swing…it was just too bad that Danny and the other older guys weren't there…until about ten that was.

Danny was furious at what he found. Alan took the blame with ease, knowing that nothing would happen and Reid said nothing. When Danny asked him about it Reid had gone silent and answered his questions with nods and shakes of his head. Afterwards Danny refused to talk to Reid.

The duo had been home for a week when Reid finally broke down and told Mac what had happened. Mac had, of course, spanked him and later Reid apologized to Danny and told him the truth. He left out that Mac had spanked him but Danny knew and all was forgiven….

---- END FLASHBACK ----

Mac woke Reid up from his nap and noticed his son looked sad. "Are you ok?"

"Is Danny here?"

"He got here fifteen minutes ago; come on and eat." Reid followed Mac to the table and sat opposite Danny who nodded at him but in no other way acknowledged his presence. Reid knew what he had to do…but…'I can't do this!'


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until the day before he was to go back to his own place that Reid sought Mac out. "I lied to Danny and he's mad at me." Mac sat back in his seat and looked at his son; confusion clearly etched on his face.

"What?"

"I lied to Danny…that's what's going on. I lied to you too but…Danny tried to talk to me about it but I lied to him. I'm sorry dad; I really am."

Mac fought to keep his temper in check since he didn't know the whole story. "Sit down and tell me what you're talking about."

"I was running late but I remembered that I forgot to change the tires. I really wanted to drive the car though so I did and I was thinking about how I was late and it was raining…and…I took my eyes off the road for a second…when I tried to turn the wheel I had not traction. That's the real reason I hydroplaned; I didn't have control of the car and I couldn't regain control."

"I think it would be best for both of us if you went to your room and waited for me to calm down. I'll be in shortly." Reid wanted to say something about being sent to his room at his age but didn't…he knew he'd messed up and now it was time to pay the piper.

Mac sat and pondered the situation. Wanting to know what all Danny knew Mac called him. "Did you know about Reid forgetting to change the tires?"

Danny's hand gripped the phone. "No; I knew something wasn't right and tried to talk to him about it but he lied so…"

"Apparently he forgot to change his tires and had no traction…I'm gonna go talk him; why don't you come over."

"I'm already on my way Mac."

Mac took a deep breathe and walked into Reid's room. "You know Reid, if you'd been honest with me then I would have told you that the hospital stay was your main punishment for forgetting. You lied to me though and I really don't understand why."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me; I knew I messed up. I'm sorry dad."

"I could never be disappointed in you son; your choices maybe but not you. Have all these years taught you nothing? Come over here Reid."

Reid gulped but did as his dad said. Tears filled his eyes when Mac told him to take down his pants but he did as he was told. The doctors had given Reid leave to go about his everyday living and Mac was still worried but he put a foot on the chair in the room and pulled Reid over his knee. He allowed Reid to keep his boxers up as he began to swat at his backside.

The swats started off strong and soon Reid was making sounds of distress. 'This can't be happening!' Reid tried to not cry but soon found it hard not to. 'How did I forget how painful this is?'

swat, swat "OW!" swat, swat "I'm sorry…" swat, swat "I'll never forget again! No more!"

Mac stopped and looked at his son. "Let me fill you in little boy…this isn't for not changing the tires it's for lying to me." Reid's eyes got wide; Mac knew that he would think it meant he'd get punished again but he wasn't ready to dispel the thought.

swat, swat "Dad!" swat, swat "I'm sorry…" swat, swat "I'll never lie to you again…please!" swat, swat Reid went limp and sobbed; Mac swatted him twice more and stopped. He waited till Reid calmed down before standing him upright and helping him rearrange his clothes.

"You don't lie to me Reid…and if you have a problem that you feel you can't come to me about then you talk to Danny. Between the two us, have we ever let you down?"

"No sir…you know I love Danny like a brother but…this was big." New tears found Reid's eyes and Mac hugged him

"I know…why don't you take a nap and we'll discuss how we'll handle the tire situation." Reid nodded suddenly very tired. When he woke up, almost two hours later, Mac was in the kitchen getting supper ready to put in the oven. Reid debated sitting down but thought better about it and decided to lean against the counter.

Danny walked into the room and gave Reid a hug before sitting down and giving him a smug smile. "I got good and bad news for you kid. The bad news is the car's gone; as in totaled. The good news is that I know this guy who says he can make a body and he'll take payments."

Reid stood a little straighter, a smile on his face. He was happy about the news but he was happier knowing that Danny forgave him. "Are you serious? That would be great!"

Mac frowned, "I think it would be better if Reid waited till he had at least half of what it's going to cost to fix the car." The two younger men stared at one another. Danny raised an eyebrow and Reid shook his head.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes; call it your punishment for not taking care of your car."

"That's not fair!"

"If I were you I'd watch your tone unless you'd like a reminder about what happens when you're disrespectful."

"I'm sorry dad; it's just…it'll take over a year to raise the money."

"I know Reid but I want you to think about the fact that you almost died. Do you understand how I would have felt if that had happened?" Reid said nothing and no answer was expected. Danny sat and said nothing.

Reid couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips after a few minutes. "Life was easier when you were going to spank me when I messed up."

"I can accommodate you if you'd like son."

Reid stood straight up and put his arms in front as if to stop Mac from coming to him. "Not necessary dad; last time was…well, the last time." Danny laughed as he followed Reid who all but ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

With supper in the oven Mac went into the living and sat on the sofa next to Danny; Reid had decided lying on the floor was a better position for himself. Mac stared at son…his son…the thought still seemed a tad strange to him but he loved it just as he knew Claire would've loved it had she lived. Mac smiled…Reid was ok, he'd live and so would he…and for now…well, they'd eat super…as for later…they would wait to see what the future had in store for them…

THE END


End file.
